Betrayal
by Xander and Kanja
Summary: Percy and Annabeth just broke up, and Percy feels distraught. Songfic. Song used: Holy Grail by Jay-Z. Rated M for swearing and references. I own nothing but the idea of the story.


_**You take the clothes off my back**_

I loved you so much...

_**And I let you**_

Annabeth...

_**You'd steal the food right out my mouth**_

You still do...

_**And I watch you eat it**_

I still do...

_**I still don't know why**_

What happened to me...?

_**Why I love you so much**_

What happened to _us...?_

_**Oh**_

I think I know...

_**(Thanks for warning me[2x])**_

It shouldn't have happened...

_**You curse my name**_

You just turned me on...

_**In spite to put me to shame**_

Filled me with lust...

_**Have my laundry in the streets**_

And then you just...

_**Dirty or clean**_

Kicked me out...

_**Give it up for fame**_

But I don't care.

_**But I still don't know why**_

All I want to know is...

_**Why I love it so much**_

What happened between us?

_**(Thanks for warning me [2x])**_

Why didn't...

_**Yeah**_

You let me know...?

.

.

_**And baby**_

Annabeth...

_**It's amazing I'm in this maze with you**_

Remember Dionysus...?

_**I just can't crack your code**_

Our first quest together...?

_**One day you screaming you love me loud**_

You called me sea-weed brain so many times...

_**The next day you're so cold**_

And then...

_**One day you're here, one day you're there, one day you care**_

You left without a trace...

_**You're so unfair sipping from your cup**_

Why...?

_**Till it runneth over, Holy Grail**_

Why Annabeth..?

.

.

.

_**Bleu told me to remind you niggas**_

White girl, they call you...

_**Fuck that shit y'all talkin' about**_

You were my _Wise _girl...

_**I'm the nigga, caught up in all these lights and cameras**_

That day I went "missing"

_**But look what that shit did to Hammer**_

Those quests...

_**God damn it it I like it**_

Why did I allow myself too...

_**bright lights is enticing**_

I couldn't help but to be the hero...

_**But look what it did to Tyson**_

My little bro paid for it...

_**All that money in one night**_

I spent it all on you...

_**30 mill for one fight**_

I fought hard for you...

_**But soon as all the money blows, all the pigeons take flight**_

But of course you wouldn't stay...

_**Fuck the fame, keep cheating on me**_

You kept on cheating...

_**What I do, I took her back, fool me twice**_

Screw that...

_**That's my bad, I can't even blame her for that**_

Keep cheating on me...

_**Enough to make me wanna murder**_

I was close to committing suicide...

_**Momma please just get my bail**_

I got caught.

_**I know nobody to blame**_

I have you to blame.

_**Kurt Cobain, I did it to myself**_

But only because of you.

.

.

.

_**And we all just entertainers**_

Hell yeah, I was!

_**And we're stupid, and contagious**_

Fuck yeah, I am.

_**Now we all just entertainers**_

Hades take me now.

.

.

.

_**And baby**_

_**It's amazing I'm in this maze with you**_

_**I just can't crack your code**_

_**One day you screaming you love me loud**_

_**The next day you're so cold**_

_**One day you're here, one day you're there, one day you care**_

_**You're so unfair sipping from your cup**_

_**Till it runneth over, Holy Grail**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Now I got tattoos on my body**_

I got them for you.

_**Psycho bitches in my lobby**_

Now that I'm single.

_**I got haters in the paper**_

You.

_**Photo shoots with paparazzi**_

I hate it.

_**Can't even take my daughter for a walk**_

Even if I did have one,

_**See 'em by the corner store**_

All them people we pissed off.

_**I feel like I'm cornered off**_

Surronded by a thousand monsters and rebels.

_**Enough is enough**_

Damn it is.

_**I'm calling this off**_

Fuck this shit.

_**Who the fuck I'm kidding though?**_

Grover abandoned me long ago.

_**I'm getting high**_

Drinking through my problems tonigh'.

_**Sitting low**_

Getting down.

_**Sliding by**_

Aiming high.

_**In that big body**_

_****_The new girl in town...

_**Curtains all in my window**_

That used to be you...

_**This fame hurt**_

Everything hurts...

_**But this chain works**_

It will never be the ame...

_**I think back**_

To the times when we were happy...

_**You asked the same person**_

"Do you loveme?"

_**If this is all you had to deal with**_

I think I was content.

_**Nigga deal with**_

I have my new girl.

_**It, this shit ain't work**_

It will never work.

_**This light work**_

To bright in my eyes...

_**Camera snapping, my eyes hurt**_

Annabeth, come save me.

_**Niggas dying back where I was birthed**_

Everyone is because of me.

_**Fuck your iris and the IRS**_

Your eyes are to tempting.

_**Get the hell up off of your high horse**_

Get away from me.

_**You got the shit that niggas die for**_

Your to perfect

_**Dry yours**_

Grow your own.

_**Why you mad**_

Is it becauseof me?

_**Take the good with the bad**_

Run back to Luke

_**Don't throw that baby out with the bath water**_

Stop being a bitch.

_**You're still alive**_

But only because of me.

_**Still that nigga**_

And you know that.

_**Nigga you survived**_

I'm gonna die.

_**You still getting bigger nigga**_

Pregnant with my kid you don't want.

_**Living the life**_

As a mother without a father.

_**Vanilla wafers**_

Hope he is given a better mother than you'll ever be..

_**In a villa**_

All day ignoring you.

_**Illest nigga alive**_

I'm the one who died

_**Michael Jackson's, Thriller**_

_****_Cause its just how it feels.

.

.

.

_**And baby**_

_**It's amazing I'm in this maze with you**_

_**I just can't crack your code**_

_**One day you screaming you love me loud**_

_**The next day you're so cold**_

_**One day you're here, one day you're there, one day you care**_

_**You're so unfair sipping from your cup**_

_**Till it runneth over, Holy Grail.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**You get the air out my lungs whenever you need it**_

Why do you have this effect on me?

_**And you take the blade right out my heart just so you can watch me bleeding**_

You broke up with me to see my pain.

_**I still don't know why**_

Why I still love you...

_**Why I love you so much**_

Why I still love us...

_**(Thanks for warning me [2x])**_

Being a bitch to me.

_**Yeah**_

That's all you are.

_**(Thanks for warning me)**_

A bitch to me.

_**And you play this game in spite to drive me insane**_

You have always.

_**I got it tattooed on my sleeve forever in ink with guess whose name**_

Annabeth...

_**But I still don't know why**_

I'm still trailin' ya.

_**Why I love it so much, yeah.**_

Fucking bitch, Annabeth,

_**(Thanks for warning me [2x])**_

But your my bitch..

.

.

.

_**And baby**_

Annabeth.

_**It's amazing I'm in this maze with you**_

Why I ever even loved you.

_**I just can't crack your code**_

The code you created to through me off course.

_**One day you screaming you love me loud**_

That you just ended all of a sudden.

_**The next day you're so cold**_

Why..?

_**One day you're here, one day you're there, one day you care**_

I'll tell you why.

_**You're so unfair sipping from your cup**_

Your a bitch, Annabeth.

_**Till it runneth over, Holy Grail**_

A bitch who doesn't care about love.

_._

_._

_._

_Don't__** know why...**_

Why did I ever believe you truly loved me?


End file.
